This invention is related to apparatus and method for printing using a thermal head, heat fusible transfer paper, heat sublimable transfer paper or thermosensible paper.
In a known printer having a thermal head having a plurality of head elements, the heating sections of each of the heating elements of a thermal head of a thermal printer are shifted by a distance equal to twice the pitch of the heating sections for effecting sub scanning. However, ink or coloring density is undesirably changed when transfer paper is changed with another type or when thermosensitive paper is used. As a result accurate printing cannot be performed with such a known thermal printer.